


The Study of Applied Sciences

by AXEe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate History, F/F, Mad Science, Science Hero, Steampunk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 11:30:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: It is an age of progress.   It is an age of wonder.  It is an age of steam...





	The Study of Applied Sciences

New York City, New York, United States, the United European Empire, 2017 AD. The United European Empire (or more simply the ‘United Empire’) is entering a new golden age. With the development, and use, of primitive targeting computers, and eventually, a primitive atomic weapon known as a ‘sunbomb’, by the British Empire in 1855 against the Russian Empire in the midst of the Crimean War a new age of technological wonderment for the world was ushered in.

Queen Victoria, understanding the destructive power of the new weapon that her Empire now had in its hands, realized that the British Empire could avoid further conflict by way of diplomacy rather than through military force, and so a series of reforms swept through the Empire.

In India, the Indian National Congress was granted a large amount of political freedom similar to Canada, and soon other parts of the Empire were also reformed, many of its colonies gaining semi-autonomy.

In 1859 Charles Darwin discovered what he called the ‘threads of life’, thus largely proving his theory of evolution, which also caused the birth of ‘life-weaving’ (later called ‘genetics’), a branch of science that eventually allowed for the creation of so-called ‘beasties’, creatures modified or created to serve a specific purpose in the 1900s.

As the British Empire entered a golden age of economic and industrial prosperity during the 1860s, the British used this prosperity to assist the battle-torn-United States in reconstruction after the Civil War, the decision was passed under the so-called ‘Favor and Debtors Policy’, the belief being that the American government may later feel obligated to help the British Empire at a later date when asked.

In 1900 the United States of America and the ever-expanding British Empire signed the ‘Transatlantic Anglo-American Assistance Pact’ (or ‘TAAP Treaty’), this Pact would soon be necessary in 1914 when the First Global War broke out in Europe.

With the United Kingdom under siege by the German Empire, America rushed to defend their ally, her industry and factories helping to churn out thousands of new war machines for the Allied Powers, including the terrifying ‘walkers’, three story tall engines of war that lumbered across the battlefield, delivering death and destruction wherever they stepped, and signaled the beginning of mechanized warfare.

By the War’s end in 1919 the British Empire was changed entirely, with Germany, Austria-Hungary, and the Ottoman Empire in financial ruin, and the Russian Empire in the midlist of civil war and a communist revolution, only Great Britain and their allies in the United States stood relatively unscathed by the horrors of war, and out of the ashes a new state was formed, the TAAP Treaty was altered and the ‘United European Empire of Great Britain, Ireland, Scotland, Wales, India, Canada, the United States, Australia, New Zealand, and the Kingdom of Hawai’i’ was formed, and so began the so-called ‘Pax Europa’.

With a majority of Europe now united under one flag, a golden age of progress was born.

Society flourished, many of the sociopolitical woes that had previously plagued the world in decades past were eradicated. Women gained full legal recognition in many European-allied nations, and soon so did many ethnic minorities. Soon homosexuality was seen as being perfectly socially acceptable, and gays can now marry and adopt children with little to no objection. New advancements in genetics allowed for the creation of crops that were more resilient to pestilence and produced a higher yield, thus largely eliminating hunger throughout a majority of the world, as well as eliminating many deadly diseases.

Advancements in technology allowed for fantastical feats once thought to be mere dreams to become reality. In 1929 the United Empire landed a man on the Moon and by 1933 already had a thriving colony on the lunar surface and several small settlements on Mars.

On September 3rd 1939, the Pax Europa was suddenly shattered. Germany, led by Adolf Hitler and the Nazi Party, invaded Poland, setting off the Second Great Global War, in an even more shocking turn, Vichy France, at first an ally of the United Empire, subsequently declared war on the UEE, plunging the world into a second war, culminating in the detonation of a second sunbomb in Paris, France and the complete destruction of Nazi Germany.

Out of the ashes of this Second Global War the UEE emerged as a reigning superpower, but now had to face a new challenger in the form of the Soviet Union, its former ally was now its biggest enemy.

By the 1960s a new era of peace and prosperity had settled over the world, with only minor conflicts, such as the Korean War and the Vietnam War, breaking out.

It is into this new world that Professor Beatrix Quinton was born. Born on the island of Oahu in the Kingdom of Hawai’i in 1960, Prof. Quinton is a world-renowned expert in various fields of study; it is through her eyes that we shall view this world of steam…

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
